


Glitra micro story

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: A nice little bit of glitra between bigger projects
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 37





	Glitra micro story

Glimmer sat in her cell waiting for that time of day once again. It was the only thing she had to look forward to these days after her potentially world ending screw up. Glimmer took a deep breath and just hoped the others where ok after everything she did.

The door to her cell momentarily burst open and Catra was thrown in face first. Landing heavily with a thud as the door is closed behind them just as quickly so they could have their hour of socialization a day while Horde Prime focused on the planning phase. Catra just got up slowly and looked over to Glimmer, “Hey Sparkles.”

Glimmer smiled weakly, “Hey Catra, fancy seeing you here. Glimmers old joke now completely worn out still said out of traditions sake. Glimmer moves herself next to Catra and plops right back down on the floor. “Anything new?” Glimmer asked sticking to the routine.

Catra just laughed for a moment not responding. Then turned to actually face Glimmer saying, “Lets try something different today Glimmer.” Catra slowly touches Glimmers shoulder and turns her to face them.

Glimmer is surprised at Catra being the one to start something like this, finding herself actually looking forward to whatever she had planned. Moving her hand she placed it on top of Catras who didn’t move it away. “What sort of idea Catra?” Glimmer asked with very little energy.

“Well....” Catra started suddenly seeming uncharacteristically shy. Catra turned her hand over and took Glimmers hand into her own. “I think part of the reason I was always so cruel to you is cause on some I could tell how amazing you where.” Catra said very very softly.

Glimmer was surprised to hear this from Catra of all people. Yet at a time like this especially it was appreciated as it let her feel something positive for the first time in what felt like forever. “Was that all you wanted to do?” Glimmer asked trepidation in her voice.

Catra responded with a very simple, “Well that entirely depends on you Sparkles.” After that not saying any more and trying to not get her hopes up. Ready for Glimmer to not be as kind as she had just been.

Glimmer slowly said, “I think I was always jealous of you, you had been Adoras best friend for so long i felt like i could never compete with that.” Moving herself that ever bit more closer to Catra. Glimmer was normally one for making the first move but here she couldn’t bring herself to.

Catra leaned in right up face to face with Glimmer, pausing for a moment to look her in the eyes. In the eyes she could see the same thing Catra saw in her own reflection regret and longing. That gave Catra the final confirmation she needed to move in and kiss Glimmer.

Glimmer was so glad Catra made the first move as she happily kissed back. Not knowing what tomorrow might bring allowing both to be more free and open then they normally would be. Just going for it now in case they never get another chance.

Once their kiss ended Glimmer simply said with determination she had lacked in recent weeks, “Lets make sure we both get back home so we can apologize to Adora.” Smiling when she saw Catra nod in agreement. Both now feeling a newfound readiness to go on.


End file.
